


Filthy Impetuous Souls

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sapnap, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, NSFW, Non-Graphic Violence, Pain Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub Sapnap, dom dream, dtao3, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: In that moment, Sapnap didn’t know if he wanted to punch Dream again or ride the taller boy until he couldn’t remember his own name.Request: Sub Sapnap with Dom Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 61
Kudos: 1370
Collections: MCYT, dreamnotfound mature/explicit, you've read this fucker :]





	Filthy Impetuous Souls

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream and Sapnap are both straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.

Ever since Sapnap and Dream moved in together, the two have been clashing. The conflicts were never anything serious, but having two hot heads live under one roof was not a good idea from the start. Usually, George was there to mediate and calm them both down, but he was back in England to visit family. Tension in the house was running high, and the boys were at each other's throats everyday.

Today, the conflict was that Dream insisted that all the food in the house is shared no matter who buys it. Sapnap couldn’t have disagreed more, and was livid that Dream had finished the cereal he went out of his way to buy. 

“I don't even have breakfast anymore, asshole!” the Texan slammed the cabinet frustrated. 

Dream rolled his eyes at how dramatic the other boy was being. “Just eat something else! I’ll go buy some more later!”

“That’s not the point, dude! I fucking bought it, I want to be able to eat it!” Even if it was  _ just _ food, he was the one who had to go out of his way to buy it as a snack for himself. 

“We’re all living in the same house and cooking dinner together! It doesn’t matter; go eat the food I bought or something!”

“I’m so sick of this! Stop. Taking. My. Shit,” Sapnap enunciated each word with a shove against Dream’s chest. Dream, furious at the boy trying to push him around, grabbed his wrists tightly and pinned them to the wall.

“You do that shit again and it’s over, Sapnap. I’ll beat the shit outta you.” Dream growled, giving the bearded boy one hard shove against the wall before turning to walk away.

Letting his pride get the best of him, the smaller boy whipped Dream around by grabbing his shoulder, grabbing the taller boy’s collar in the process. “Yeah? What makes you so sure you’d win?”

“Don’t get cocky, Sapnap. Your grip feels like a wet noodle,” Dream laughed, patronizing him.

Pulling his fist back, the boy prepared to strike Dream across the cheek, but before he could land a hit, Dream shoved Sapnap to the ground. Crawling on top, he pinned his fists down again. Both boys were panting and out of breath from the adrenaline. 

“Did you really think you could fucking hit me? You’re so stupid,” Dream grunted as he put all his weight down on the boy’s wrists, which were currently struggling to free themselves. 

“Get... off... of me, asshole.” Sapnap writhed, trying to escape from the stronger boy’s grasp.

Dream laughed at how pathetic the chestnut haired boy looked underneath him. “Made me then, bitch,” he whispered as he leaned down to the boy’s ear to taunt him.

In a flash of fury, Sapnap strained his neck up to bite at the side of Dream’s neck.  _ Hard _ . Dream pulled away to grab at the bite mark instinctively. Sapnap, using the window of opportunity to his advantage, sat up and tackled Dream, winding up his fist to get a hit. The tackle knocked the wind out of the taller boy, allowing Sapnap to land a hit on his lip, cutting the flesh against his teeth. Before Sapnap could get another hit in, Dream grabbed the other boy’s hair in an unyielding grip, yanking his head back in anger.

Digging his nails into the boy’s scalp, the freckled boy sneered at the sight. “Looks like this little cub has claws.“ The grip against his hair was doing something to Sapnap, and he felt his cock twitch with interest at being manhandled. Dream, feeling the slight hardness pressing against him, froze for a second, but quickly recovered. The boy licked his bloody lip and used his free hand to reach down and grab Sapnap’s hardening crotch.

“You’re disgusting. What the fuck is this, hmm?” Dream chuckled as he rubbed Sapnap’s clothed cock, causing the other boy to let out a strained groan from the awkward position of his neck. 

With labored breaths, the shorter boy managed to choke out a biting response. “Fuck. Off.”

The other boy laughed as he pushed Sapnap back down to the floor, bunching up his shirt to reveal the boy’s chest. “Is that really what you want? Because I think your body is begging for me to fuck you.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Sapnap snapped. Although he didn’t want to admit it, the bearded boy was getting more and more turned on by the rough treatment.

“Yeah?” Dream said as he rubbed his hand harder against the hard tent Sapnap was pitching. “I can leave you here right now, hard and alone, if you want. Just tell me to go away.” The taller boy knew how to play his cards right, and he knew there was no way in hell the other boy was going to tell him to leave based on how hard he was.

As predicted, Sapnap just turned his face to the side defiantly. Dream grinned as he crawled up to the boy’s face, unzipping his jeans. Pulling out his now hardened length, the freckled boy grabbed the other boy’s face to turn it towards him.

“Suck it properly. Watch your teeth or I’ll make you fucking regret it.”

In that moment, Sapnap didn’t know if he wanted to punch Dream again or ride the taller boy until he couldn’t remember his own name. Feigning disgust, the smaller boy latched his lips onto the thick length, teasing the tip with his tongue. The hot and heavy member sliding down his mouth began to get thicker as it got to the middle portion, and Sapnap could feel his jaw ache at how wide he had to open to take it all in. From above, Dream watched his best friend struggle to take in his whole cock. Eventually, the taller man grew impatient at how slow Sapnap was, and thrusted the whole length in one motion. Sapnap instinctively gagged as he tried to pull his head back, but being up against the floor, he had no room to pull away. Tears from his gag reflex started to flow down the boy’s cheeks, struggling to breathe around the giant member in his mouth, but he felt his dick leak and twitch in his jeans at how much he loved the suppressed air flow.

Still not moving and waiting for the chestnut haired boy to adjust, Dream sat there, watching the boy’s beautiful teary eyes filled with animosity roll back from the lack of air. Pulling his cock out, he watched as Sapnap started to cough from his irritated lungs. Once Dream thought he had given the boy a long enough break, he shoved his length back in. Having been a little more prepared this time, Sapnap was able to somewhat take the whole thing in, but still was struggling to breathe around it. Dream, not giving him any time to adjust this time, began to fuck Sapnap’s throat. The taller boy watched with lustful eyes as spit gathered all around his cock, causing a lewd squelch each time he dived deep into the boy’s mouth. 

“Mhmm, this isn’t the first cock you’ve sucked huh? You ever practice in your room pretending it’s me? I can see how fucking hard you are right now, there’s no way you’ve never imagined me throat fucking you like this,” Dream chuckled as he ruthlessly pounded Sapnap’s mouth.

Wanting to make things more interesting, Sapnap lightly dragged his teeth against Dream’s cock, causing the boy above him to grunt and pull out in surprise. The look on Dream’s face caused the Texan to laugh.

Dream growled as he put a calloused hand on the boy’s throat. “You think that’s fuckin' funny?”

Sapnap almost came in that moment, but tried everything in his power to hold back, and instead focused on retaliating. “Yeah, that was pretty fuckin funny. Pulled away like a bitch.”

The blonde’s face transformed into a provoked scarlet as he roughly ripped the boy’s jeans and shirt off. Flipping Sapnap around, he shoved the smaller boy’s face into the carpet. Dream shoved three of his fingers into the other boy’s mouth. Sapnap definitely stayed still, causing Dream to get more angry.

“Where the fuck do you think these fingers are going dumbass? Coat them well unless you want me to shove them in dry,” Dream growled.

The nearly feral tone in Dream’s voice turned a switch in Sapnap, and he began to obediently lap around the fingers, coating them in his thick saliva. After Dream felt them get fully coated, he pulled out the fingers to shove two of the digits into the boy’s hole. The pain caused Sapnap to writhe, but he could feel a glob of precum drip from his aching cock onto the carpet.

Dream caught the sight, and sneered. “Dripping wet like a fucking girl. You’re a pain slut aren’t you?” He emphasized the last sentence with hard thrusts into Sapnap, making the boy keen from pleasure and pain. Just when the bearded boy almost got adjusted to the feeling, Dream inserted the third finger. Sapnap cried out against the carpet, digging in nails into the thick knitting.

After scissoring open the other boy’s hole enough, Dream spat into his palm to coat his cock, then lined up the head to Sapnap’s before slamming in. “Where’s that smart mouth of yours gone?”

“Shut.. Up…” Sapnap panted as Dream thrusted in with a vicious pace. “I can barely even feel you; are your fingers still in me?” Sapnap was playing a dangerous game, but when the prize was tempting him as much as it was, how was he not supposed to play along.

Dream slammed into the boy harder as he gripped the boy’s hips impossibly tight. With each thrust, the chestnut haired boy could feel his elbows and knees burn against the carpet, but the sensation of being filled and fucked this well was enough to distract the boy. 

“Can’t feel me? That’s not what your body is saying. Your hole is pulsing around my cock, trying to milk me.” Giving a hard slap, Dream spanked the brunette’s ass and watched an angry red form on the point of impact. The unexpected strike caused Sapnap to writhe as he came hard. Dream, still not letting up his pace, fucked every last drop of cum out of the other boy, and watched as Sapnap’s thighs began to quake and convulse from oversensitivity.

“Holy.. shit. MmmHmm, just finish already..” the smaller boy whined as he felt tears starting to form again from how sensitive he was. 

“Shut up, you don’t get to rush me,” Dream groaned as he watched his huge length disappear and get swallowed up by the boy. Sapnap, still trying to hold back his moans, lightly grinded his ass back, causing Dream’s pace to stutter as he pulled out. 

“Fuckin’ whore,” the taller boy grunted as he came, coating Sapnap’s back with his cum. Face still stuffed into the ground, the smaller boy felt the hot cum drip down his back, and he couldn’t help but whine at the sensation. Dragging his fingers along the cum, Dream brought the seed coating his digits to Sapnap’s mouth. The brunette lapped and cleaned the fingers. 

“That was… so hot,” Sapnap panted. 

“We need to fight more often,” Dream laughed. 


End file.
